Turmoil
by AylaWilson16
Summary: What if Maggie had the misfortune of being in Alexandria when the Saviors arrived? How can she possibly face the man who murdered her husband? Unfortunately for her, Maggie doesn't have much of a choice when Negan demands to see her. AU of the episode "Service"


**Author's Notes: whew! This took me way longer than I expected it to lol I got inspired to write this one shot after see S7 episode 4: Service. It's basically what I feel like would have happened if Maggie was at Alexandria when Negan asked for her.**

 **I'd like to thank the amazing cardemon for allowing me to repeatedly bounce ideas off her and acting as my beta** **J** **And if you haven't read her Neagan/OC fic "Fear and Desperation" then I don't know what you're doing with your life. Go read it it's so good!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Rated M: for strong language and general Negan unpleasantness**

"Whatever happened to that sick girl?"

Rick tensed up at the mention of Maggie, a flicker of animosity beginning to simmer within him. He gritted his teeth, hard; a plethora of forbidden words swirling behind his lips.

Negan continued, cocking his head. "Seemed like a _hell_ of a stressful night for her…" He then licked his lips, his growing smirk showing anything but concern. Rick swallowed thickly, reminding himself that Negan was purposely trying to goad a reaction out of him. Rick was no fool. He had seen what happens when you provoke Negan firsthand. He'd be _damned_ if he let that happen again. With great effort, Rick composed himself and looked to Negan, refusing to give him the satisfaction.

"The way she was carrying on... she was married to number two, right?" Despite its phrasing, they both knew it wasn't a question, but a statement.

Rick felt his jaw clench involuntarily and he narrowed his eyes up at Negan. The taller man tilted his head, the grin that peeled across his lips faltering into an unspoken warning. His tawny brown eyes sliding over Rick's features, searching for anything suggesting less than complete submission.

"Careful… careful with the way you're lookin' at me, Rick. Do _not_ make me correct that shit again."

Rick broke eye contact, channeling the billowing white-hot rage into his grip on Lucille.

"Widows - especially ones who look like that?" Negan let a short breath pass by his lips. "They... are... _special_ ," he mused, not even bothering to hide the relish in his voice. It made Rick's stomach churn uncomfortably. He tightened his grip on Lucille so hard, he was sure his knuckles were turning white. _Don't give him what he wants. He's just baiting you,_ he told himself, dreading the Savior leader's next words.

"I _love_ 'em. Right after their husbands go, they are just… _empty_ inside." Another sickly smirk peeled across his face, and Rick watched with disgust and fury as Negan's tongue darted out to provide the faintest lick to his lips. Almost as though he were reminiscing fondly about his own depraved experiences. "...But usually not for long…" Negan added in a sing-song voice before chuckling at his own attempt at a joke, thoroughly enjoying the reaction he was getting from the ex-leader. It took every ounce of self-control Rick had to resist killing Negan right then and there.

Letting out a sigh, Negan clapped his hands together once, glancing at the houses around them. "Where is she? I would _love_ to see her."

Through his blinding rage, Rick felt his stomach drop. It didn't take a genius to see that Negan's sudden interest in Maggie had horrible intentions. Rick had initially interpreted Negan's crass words about the young woman being simply a means to antagonize him. He would get angry, lash out, and Negan would once more, demonstrate what happens when the Saviors are crossed. It was bad enough they already lost Abraham, Glenn, and Daryl to this fucker, not to mention most of their supplies. What more could he possibly _want_?

Negan, noticing Rick's hesitation, stepped closer, his face mere inches away.

"Ri-ick… I do believe I asked you a question." His gravelly voice had an underlying menace to it. His face was an impassive, yet sinister mask. Rick didn't know which was more unnerving: when Negan was sickeningly ecstatic or cruel and angry.

The _last_ thing Rick wanted to do was allow Negan to see the wife of a man he'd brutally murdered only days before, but he knew better than to try and deceive this man in front of him. Rick knew that if he tried to hide her, Negan would only make things worse for everyone. And frankly, they've suffered enough this week.

Rick swallowed thickly, clearing his thoughts and composing himself as best he could. "She's… here."

Immediately Negan's wide smile returned and he chuckled gutturally.

"That's more like it," he gestured to the surrounding houses. "Welp, let's go pay her a visit. Give her a… _shoulder_ to cry on," Negan said with a fiendish wink.

Rick felt a wave of panic rush over him. "No… no I can bring her to you," he said quickly, trying hard to hide the fear that was engulfing him.

Negan's piercing eyes narrowed and once more, stepped closer to the shorter man. "Oh? And why is that? You wouldn't be trying to _hide_ something from me... right, Rick? I will have my men tear this whole _goddamn_ place apart if I feel you're lying to me…"

Rick returned the stare, doing his best to steady his voice. "I just… want to make sure she acts right. That she's…prepared to see you." The words were so forced, they felt like thick molasses leaving his lips. It almost pained Rick to say them.

Negan glared down at Rick, his face otherwise showing no emotion. There was a horrifying silence that hung in the air, the kind that would raise the hair on the back of your neck and send adrenaline pumping through your veins. Rick felt his heart hammering in his chest, terrified he had gone too far. _I can't lose any more people. I can't…_

Suddenly Negan laughed, leaning back, his expression full of mirth. He waved Rick away, taking a step back towards Daryl. It sickened Rick to see his friend this way. So much so, he was almost glad Negan has forbidden contact of any kind. Bruised, beaten and broken, Daryl looked like a horrifying shell of his former self.

"You have five minutes. Don't keep me waiting."

The underlying threatening tone was not lost on Rick. He breathed a sigh of relief, nodded and started making his way down the street.

Maggie adjusted her hold on Judith and for the hundredth time, glanced out the window. She could see those Savior fuckers swarm the streets like the rats they were. Stealing practically everything they had. Her jaw clenched tightly, her eyes beginning to water with frustration.

As though sensing her pain, Judith cooed sleepily, her tiny hand playing with the collar of Maggie's shirt. She took a deep breath, holding the tears back. Maggie forced a small smile and buried her face into the baby's soft blonde curls. Watching Rick's daughter proved to be a decent, albeit very temporary distraction from the shit storm going on outside. Luckily, the Saviors had avoided Rick's house so far. She wasn't ready to face them. She wasn't ready to face _him_.

When the Saviors arrived at the gates, she begged Rick to let her hide away with Judith. She knew he wouldn't argue with her. Anything to keep Negan from finding out Rick had another child. A far more helpless one at that. If the Saviors DID try and ransack the place, she was prepared to say Judith was hers. They would have no reason not to believe her.

Feeling the small girl relax heavily against her, Maggie carefully laid her down in her crib. She was almost tempted to keep Judith awake, if only to distract her for a little longer. The sweet girl rolled over, sleep already overtaking her. Maggie cast the thought out and took a few steps away from the crib.

She placed her hand over her abdomen, knowing she would feel no movement but did it just the same. It had become a secondary reflex at this point.

By some miracle, the baby was fine. The sonograms showed a small moving blob with a strong heartbeat. Her painful cramping, the doctor explained, was something called round ligament pain, which was perfectly normal during pregnancy. Maggie's other symptoms, the doctor chalked up to a lot of stress and a very limited diet. He gave her a small supply of acetaminophen for the discomfort and told her she would be fine. Physically speaking of course. He also encouraged her to talk to someone about Glenn.

 _Glenn_

Maggie felt a rush of pain clutch at her heart. It damn near brought her to her knees. It had barely been a week. A week since she held him. Heard his voice. Kissed his lips. Seen his smile. Maggie gasped, gripping the frame of the door hard. Sometimes the grief would hit her, sporadically it seemed, shrouding her in a suffocating funnel of sorrow and regret.

They had so many plans. They would stay awake in all hours of the night, just lying in bed and talking about their future. Pondered to what kind of life they would have with their child.

The tears threatened to spill out again. Just when Maggie felt as though she had no more tears to cry, her body surprised her.

Not wanting to wake Judith, Maggie put a hand to her mouth, to stifle her sobs. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, the tears scorching trails down her cheeks. A soft cough sounded behind her and jolted her out of her sorrow. She turned quickly to see Rick standing in the doorway, his expression a mixture of sympathy and discomfort.

Maggie straightened up, wiping her eyes and trying to relax her breathing. It wasn't as though she felt the need to hide her despair, rather there was a time and a place for it. Once the Saviors were gone, she would have ample opportunity to lock herself away once more and let it consume her.

"Judith is fine, she just went down for a nap," she whispered softly in a strained voice, tilting her head towards the crib. Quickly she pushed her misery to the side and straightened up. "What's going on out there?"

Rick gave her an expression Maggie couldn't quite place and gestured for her to follow him out to the living room. She nods and quietly closes the door to Judith's room behind her. Perplexed and anxious, she joined him down the hall out of earshot to Judith and the looting happening outside.

"Rick, what's wrong? Did someone…?" she couldn't bring herself to finish the question. Rick shook his head, quickly reassuring her. But only temporarily.

Rick stood before her, unable to say the words. It was in this uncomfortable silence that Maggie finally noticed he was holding Lucille. Soaked with blood. Horrified, she took a step back, a plethora of negative emotions beginning to engulf her again. Rick, without even thinking, cast Lucille out of sight beside the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Maggie. Negan…he made me _hold_ it," He stepped forward and put his hands on her shoulders. She felt her eyes begin to water again and she bit her lip hard to try and gather herself. Squeezing her eyes shut and taking a deep, shaky breath. Maggie exhaled, and once more her bright green eyes were opened once more. Her face had hardened into a grim expression and she stepped away from Rick's hands.

"Of _course_ he did," she said bitterly. She crossed her arms tightly and stared at Rick expectantly.

"Why are you here, Rick? I know it's not to check up on us. Especially knowing _they're_ out there and cou-"

"Maggie…he wants to see you." Rick cut her off. The time limit Negan had enforced on him was unfurling tendrils of dread within him. There was no time to be gentle with her.

As though a switch was flipped, Maggie narrowed her eyes in anger. " _What_? Why?!"

.

Rick shook his head, unable to meet her gaze. Maggie clenched her fingers against her arms, digging into both flesh and the fabric of her shirt. It was clear to her that he knew more than he was letting on. She took a step forward, trying to get him to look her in the eye.

"Rick! What aren't you telling me?"

"I know goddamn fucking _WELL_ that's not my Lucille laying on the floor," a familiar Southern drawl sounded from the other side of the room. Maggie went rigid, unable to stop a gasp from escaping her lips. Rick quickly leaned over to pick up the blood drenched bat, as Negan sauntered into the room. His expression clearly not amused despite his relaxed posture. He leaned in to meet Rick's gaze.

"Hand her here and get the _fuck_ _out_ ," Negan growled dangerously, glowering down at the man before him. Rick flicked his eyes over at Maggie, noticeably uncomfortable with the notion of leaving her alone with this vicious man. Especially with Judith sleeping just down the hall. Slowly, Rick lifted the bat up and placed it in Negan's awaiting hand. However, he made no further movement to leave.

The corners of Negan's mouth curled up into a sneer, his full attention still focused on Rick. Maggie could practically hear her heart pounding in the deafening silence that followed. She was grateful that Negan had not noticed her yet. She could feel that dread and primal fear, beginning to chip away at the animosity that rooted her to the floor. Negan scoffed, sensing Rick's reservations.

"Oh don't worry, Rick. I don't plan to hurt her. Lucille doesn't like the taste of widows. Not like _I_ do," With that his auburn eyes flicked up to meet her gaze and it took everything she had to remain standing tall. On the inside, she was quaking with both despair and outrage. It was very conflicting to feel both fight and flight responses battling for dominance at the same time.

In a flash, Negan's face contorted into a mask of fury and Lucille was raised right by Rick's cheek.

"Do _not_ make me tell you again. Lest you want me to pick one of these fine people out there for my Lucille. Or better yet…I'll make _you_ decide." The threat was full of dark promises that Rick was unwilling to risk. Not for the first time today and certainly not the last, he surrendered.

Rick looked down, nodding curtly before departing, his steely blue gaze meeting Maggie. She nodded ever so slightly, assuring him she would be fine. Though she was sure by the end of this, she would be anything but.

Maggie tensed up when she heard the front door close behind Rick and she was forced to acknowledge the man before her. She was alone with the man who _murdered her husband_.

Negan hummed a little tune, swinging Lucille down and strolled towards her.

"Hello sweetheart," he practically purred, stopping just in front of her. Lucille once more leaning against his shoulder. Negan tilted his head, his tawny brown eyes slowly taking in her appearance. Sliding over every inch of her in a not so subtle manner. Maggie bit her tongue hard, an excessive stream of curses and screams threatening to burst forth.

Negan grinned, his teeth impossibly white, given the times. "Hell, I _knew_ you were a fucking looker under all that grime. Didn't catch your name though. Number two was gurgling so bad, I couldn't make it out."

Maggie began trembling with an awful mixture of horror, grief and anger. She uncrossed her arms and balled her fists at her side, her fingernails threatening to bite the skin.

"His name was _Glenn."_ She spat, feeling a twinge of pain at saying his name out loud.

Negan flicked his brows up, deep brown eyes widened with glee at her reaction. He took a step towards her, face mere inches from hers, smirk never faltering. Almost daring her to hit him.

"That's real fucking _cute_ and all, but I didn't _ask_ for _his_ name…" he trailed off expectantly, his grin so wide, it reached his eyes, making them crinkle at the sides. He was standing far too close and Maggie felt physically ill to be near him. She could practically taste the bile bubbling at the back of her throat, her head was swimming and her stomach churning with nausea. She wanted to cause him physical harm. Far more than should ever be conceived by the human mind. Far worse than anything ever inflicted on another person. This man deserved nothing less for what he's done.

Refusing to answer, Maggie lifted her chin defiantly, mouth pressed into a firm line.

Negan chuckled and leaned in even more, which made Maggie automatically tense up. Her heart was thudding violently within her chest and she clenched her teeth together. She shuddered involuntarily, feeling his warm breath caress her face and neck as his mouth was moved right next to her ear.

"Aw shit…did I touch a nerve? I could always touch something _else_ if you like…" he whispered huskily, lips practically brushing her ear.

Maggie let out a disgusted gasp and took a step back. His contempt for personal boundaries was making her more and more uncomfortable by the second. She needed space to breathe. Then again, she gathered Negan was not a man who cared to make anyone relaxed _or_ comfortable. Especially for intimidation purposes.

"Maggie." She said through gritted teeth meeting his gaze once more. Negan leered, clearly enjoying this far too much, his brows flicking up in mirth. He cocked his head, that depraved smirk still prominent. "There now, was that so fucking _hard?"_

Maggie felt her eye twitch in impatience and she crossed her arms. "Rick said you wanted to see me. What do you want?" She just wanted this, _whatever it was_ , to end. Negan's mouth split into a wicked smile, leaning back and gesturing to her in an animated fashion.

"I'm glad you asked, Maggie my dear." He took another step towards her, his tongue trailing over his bottom lip, "I have quite the proposition for you."

Maggie bit her lip hard to refrain from telling him to fuck right off. She said nothing, gazing at him with an almost bored expression and waiting for him to continue. The less she had to speak, the better.

Negan nodded his head at her, sensing her restlessness and continued, "I don't know if you've noticed sweetheart, but me and my men are taking a fucking _shit_ ton of your shit today," his tone was light and jovial, as though he _wasn't_ stealing life-saving materials from them. _So much for half._

Maggie remained impassive and said nothing so Negan pressed on. He began circling her, the hand not holding the bloody bat, gesturing in an elated fashion. When he was moving behind her, her pulse quickened and Maggie turned her head and watched him in her peripheral. "We're gonna load up all our badass trucks and drive all the way back to the Sanctuary where we will _enjoy_ all the shit you provided for us."

Once more Negan stopped in front of her, his heated scrutiny seemingly seeing every small insignificant part of her. His black gloved hand points to her, "I want _you_ to come back with me." His eyes slid over her features, his lips curled into a devilish smirk.

Maggie flicked her eyes up to the ceiling, both annoyed and antagonized by this man. The fucker brutally _murdered_ the man she loved and he dares demand something from _HER?_

Though he towered over her by several inches, Maggie fiercely met his eyes, anger triumphing over logic for the moment. "Why? What could you _possibly_ want from me?" she questioned heatedly.

"Oh I think you can guess what I want from you," Negan drawled, his tongue traced his lower lip deliberately. Maggie said nothing at first, shuddering involuntarily at the implications.

Regaining her footing she squared up to him, glowering, "That's _never_ going to happen."

He laughed gruffly, "Hey, don't knock it until you try it. I happen to be quite fucking _talented_ in the sack." Negan grinned, taking a big step back and putting his finger to his chin in a mocking thoughtful pose " _BUT_ I can't help but feel like we got off on the wrong foot, so _I_ thought I'd make it up to you and give you a _chance_."

Maggie furrowed her brows together, feeling both incredulous and confused. "A chance for what…?"

Negan shoots her a wolfish grin, lifting Lucille off his shoulder and raising it to her, "Revenge." Maggie raised her brows in shock. When she made no move to take the bat from him, Negan began shaking it slightly so she'd get the message. Hesitantly, Maggie takes the bat, stomach writhing with disgust at holding the weapon that killed her husband. Negan, his smile never budging, bows theatrically so that his head is level with her chest. "You can take my pretty girl there and bust my fucking brains out _right_ now. Do what that pussy, Rick couldn't."

Maggie inhaled sharply, feeling the smooth wood beneath her fingers. Negan turned his head slightly, his brown eyes staring up at her expectantly. Daring her. _Challenging_ her. Her grip tightened on Lucille. From his position, he shot her a cruel smile.

Maggie was shaking. _She could do it. Kill him right now and end everything._ _It would be so easy. It would fix everything._ Her inner workings snuffed out any suspicions she should have had. Maggie felt the adrenaline flowing through her veins, elevating her already racing heart. Her sight became hazy, tunnel vision, only focusing the end of the red tainted wood and Negan's dark scalp. She should have seen reason. She should have thought this through. But all she saw was Glenn.

 _Glenn smiling. Glenn laughing. Glenn touching her stomach. Glenn saying he loved her. Glenn bleeding. Glenn's bulging eye. Glenn's split skull. Glenn gurgling her name one last time._

 _Maggie, I'll find you_

Momentarily blinded by hatred and fury, Maggie let out an animalistic screech and swung the bat down hard, every intention of painting the walls with Negan's blood.

Fast as lightning, Negan grabs the handle of the bat, narrowly missed being executed by his own weapon. Simultaneously, he delivers a swift punch to Maggie's abdomen. She feels pain, wind effectively being knocked out of her as she doubles over, struggling to find breath. Through her haze, she vaguely feels the bat being snatched from her hands and Negan grabbing her roughly by the neck. She gasps whenever he pushes her back to smack against a nearby wall, gloved fingers still clenching her neck. Maggie struggles at first, until she feels the sharp barbs of Lucille press against her cheek. Negan leans in close, his expression simultaneously disappointed and furious. It chilled her to the bone.

" _THAT…_ " he starts in a dangerously calm voice, "was a _mistake."_

Maggie felt her body go rigid, her chest heaving with newfound breath. She realized the scale of her mistake with absolute horror. Not only did she fail to kill this monster, but she had given him all the incentive he needed to have someone else in Alexandria murdered. Her bright green eyes widened up at him in fear. That familiar tendril of disgust in her stomach returned and she knew what she had to do.

"Please… _please_..I'm sorry. I'm so so-"

Negan cut her off, clicking his tongue four times, as though he were scolding a damn _child._ The hand at her throat, shifted, tipping Maggie's head back slightly. The small movement caused some of Lucille's barbs to scrape across her cheek painfully, causing Maggie to whimper. Negan stared down at her with narrowed eyes.

"It's a _bit_ late to apologize don't you think?" His lips curled into satisfied smirk. "Hell…and I was going to ask you to marry me. I bet you're just fucking _lightning_ under the sheets."

Momentarily caught off guard at the mention of marriage, Maggie parted her trembling lips preparing to speak. She could feel the sting from Lucille's barbs, no doubt blood was already running down her face in small rivulets. Her stomach was still throbbing from Negan's fist and she silently prayed to anyone who would listen that her baby was still safe. As awful as all of this was, it was nothing compared to the absolute revulsion Maggie felt at having to surrender to Negan. To _beg_ him for any semblance of mercy. But she had to do it. She had already lost so much. She would _NOT_ be the cause for anymore death. Not again.

Swallowing thickly, Maggie met his gaze once more, hoping her voice sounded as sincere as possible. "Please…I just…please don't hurt anyone because of me. I'll do anything you want."

Negan raised his brows, his lower lip between his teeth in an amused expression. He said nothing at first, his eyes sizing her up as though considering her offer.

"Is that so…?" he trailed, clearly unable to hide the pure satisfaction in his deep voice. The gloved hand around her throat loosened slightly and he leans back, lifting Lucille off her skin and using it to gesture to her.

"Let me get this straight sweetheart, because I like to be really _fucking sure_ about these things. You're offering me anything I want _just_ so I won't march out there _right_ now and kill one of those limp dicks…because of a _stupid_ ass mistake _you_ made? Does _that_ sound about right?"

Maggie pressed herself harder against the wall, as though she thought it would swallow her whole. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, attempting in vain to steady her nerves. She was certain that the hand currently resting at the base of her neck could feel her racing pulse. She could practically feel the blood pumping at her temples. What the fuck was she _doing?_

 _Doing what needed to be done._

Maggie looked up with reserved eyes, "Yes. Whatever you want."

Negan considered her for a moment before nodding and carefully propping Lucille against the wall. Hand never leaving her throat. He straightened back up, fingers tightening slightly around her neck once more. Not hurting her, but enough to keep her in place. Negan slid closer to her, slowly pressing his body against her. It took Maggie every fiber of her being to resist pushing Negan away and keep her arms at her sides. He used his thumb to tip her head back once more, craning to meet his gaze.

"And if I say I wanted you to drop to your knees _right_ now and take my colossal dick in your mouth like it's the best _fucking_ popsicle you've ever had?"

Maggie's eyes widened at the lewd demand, though she should not have been surprised. Once more she felt the bile at the back of her throat and swallowed thickly.

"Anything." She forced herself to say, feeling her body go rigid from the many conflicting emotions.

Negan chuckled darkly, sliding a hard thigh in between her own. His other hand reaching up to run down her side and grabbing her hip. Maggie gasped when he shifted his hips more solidly into her own. She felt a violent cold chill run through her when she felt something very solid and definitely _not_ a gun, press against her. She felt as though she may be sick.

He leaned in slightly, lips curled in a dangerous smile mere centimeters from her own. "And if I said I wanted to _fuck_ your brains out and make you scream in fucking _ecstasy_ until your voice was hoarse? Really _fill the void_ of your dearly departed?"

Maggie was trembling now, lips parted to draw in sharp shallow breaths.

"Anything you _want,"_ she said shakily. Negan nodded, his mouth splitting into a wide lecherous grin. He closed the gap, lips brushing against her neck, his hips pressed harder against hers. Maggie clenched her jaw together, feeling the scruff of his beard on her skin. She glared at the ceiling, trying to fight the tears that were beginning to line her eyes. _She would not cry. She would NOT cry._

"Mmm hmm…" Negan hummed against her neck, his hand at her hip had dipped his thumb beneath her shirt and was tracing the skin of her side. Maggie bit her lip hard, trying to will herself away. Picture herself _anywhere_ but here.

Negan raised his head slightly, his mouth lined up with her ear. Maggie felt his warm breath wash over her and she shivered in revulsion.

Negan nipped her ear, his tongue quickly tracing the outer shell. Maggie squeezed her eyes shut, when she felt the gloved hand slowly begin to descend lower, edging closer to her breasts.

"As _tempting_ as your little offer is…" he whispers huskily into her ear, "I'm going to have to say… _no."_ With that he quickly withdrew from her, leaving her tense and very much confused. Maggie gaped at him, unable to find the words as he leaned down to pick up Lucille. He slung the bloody bat up on his shoulder once more and shot her a mischievous wink.

"I mean _don't_ get me wrong. There are _several_ vile things I would like to do to that body…" He continued with his head cocked, eyes traveling over her for good measure. Maggie remained leaning against the wall, unsure if she had the strength to stand.

" _BUT_ I like my ass willing and _begging_ for it." Negan stated, taking in her shaken appearance with a smug smile. He gestures to her, leaning back, " _And_ because I'm feeling _so_ generous today, I'll let your little error in judgement earlier slide!" His cheerful tone, suggested he was doing something truly charitable rather than deciding _not_ to kill someone. Though for Negan, they were one in the same.

Chuckling darkly at Maggie's silence, Negan turned and began to walk away.

"Until next time, sweetheart," he drawled, not bothering to look at her.

Maggie stared ahead, not seeing anything, frozen in place long after Negan had left. Finally, after all the tension, the emotions raging war within her, it was ready to erupt. She let out an anguished sob, sliding down the wall and wrapping her arms around her knees. The emotions burst forth and seeped out of her. The _fear. The grief. The rage. The disgust. The shame. The guilt._ All bubbled up and consumed her. Maggie sobbed, fingers clenching around her.

Her own misery drowned out Judith's soft cries for attention down the hall.


End file.
